


Let it Snow

by MzD



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzD/pseuds/MzD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot I wrote back in 2007. An updated version but with only small changes. It's written as if from a chapter in the manga, don't expect progress from the pair, expect some fluff. </p>
<p>The group are visiting Sunako's house in Hokkaido for a skiing trip. But there's a big clause, Kyohei and Sunako have to have a romantic meal for two. One shot written for a holiday challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower.
> 
> This is a one shot story, written without a Beta so if you spot any mistakes I've missed, let me know.

Let it Snow

In the mountains of Hokkaido a small bus pulled up outside a large house. The passengers stepped out all of them were beautiful and shining in the sun. Although there was a dark blur behind them that seemed to move with the group. The mini bus driver stepped forward.

"Okay kids we're here. I need a signature from Miss Nakahara, the niece of the lady who's paying for my services."

The teenagers parted and the dark blur seemed to take a small human form.

"Here, that's me." The small round hand took the clipboard from the driver and signed it.

The driver checked the signature, it seemed real enough but he wasn't sure what the small figure was. Sunako was a girl's name but this tiny round thing in front of him didn't seem like the lady he expected.

"Um... thank you eh... miss."

"You're welcome," she said faintly and walked towards the house.

The man shook his head and tried to forget what he'd seen. He wouldn't need to see these kids again till the end of the weekend.

Toyama Yuki waved him goodbye and the rest of the boys and girls picked up their luggage.

"I can't believe this is your house!" Takano Kyohei said to the dark girl.

Sunako nodded not looking at him.

The teenagers stood in awe at the mansion before them. It wasn't in the same league as their landlady's house but it was certainly bigger than a normal house.

Noi squealed happily and hugged Takenaga. "It's wonderful we're skiing holiday at Sunako's house in Hokkaido!"

"I don't see the ski lodge anywhere." Oda said still holding Noi.

"It's over a kilometre that way," Sunako said pointing towards the mountain road.

"We have to walk?" Ranmaru asked unhappily.

"My parents have transportation we can borrow." Suanko said as she held out the house key and began to unlock the door. She was feeling awkward since it was her house she had to act like the hostess.

The boys stood back as the door opened. They weren't sure what to expect from Sunako's home. They didn't know whether there would be more skeletons or stuffed bears.

"It's okay remember Sunako's father's scared of horror." Oda reminded them.

They all walked in one after the other. It was a normal house. There was a nice dried flower arrangement in the hallway and the décor seemed like a mountain lodge should hold. There was trophy fish on the walls and paintings of landscape.

"This place looks pretty dust free for an empty house." Yuki said checking the table in the hall.

"A cleaner comes every weekend." Sunako explained.

"A maid?" Ranmaru asked his interest peaked.

"Um... not the sort you like, she's 55." Sunako said. "A friend of my mother."

"Hey Sunako, speaking of friends, is your friend Yuki Onna going to visit us?" Yuki asked cautiously. The previous time they visited Hokkaido they met Sunako's friend who happened to be a descendent of a snow fairy.

"No, she's on holiday with her family in Hawaii just now."

The boys breathed a sigh of relief and Noi scratched her head having not met the girl. They didn't seem to wonder why a snow fairy would go to a tropical island for a holiday.

"Well let's get our bags unpacked and hit the slopes." Oda said.

"There's plenty of guest rooms here, just don't use mine or my parents room." Sunako ordered.

They all split up to find rooms and Sunako went into a door with a pink sign that said 'Sunako'

Kyohei stopped her before she entered. "What's this?" He asked pointing at the cute sign.

"My father gave it to me when I was little, I haven't changed it." Sunako said. She opened the door to her room and Kyohei was greeted with black walls and curtains. It was certainly still Sunako's room. He turned and left her to it, determined to find a room far away from hers.

00

The group finally settled into their rooms and got changed into some ski clothes. The boys sat in the lounge waiting for Noi and Sunako.

"Do you think cute girls will be at this ski lodge?" Ranmaru asked. "I heard Hokkaido has the best kind of girls, very athletic."

"Guess you won't be doing much skiing." Oda laughed. Ranmaru was very predictable.

"Okay ready!" Noi called and walked in. She was wearing a light blue ski outfit with matching mittens and hat. A dark shadow loomed behind her and a small Sunako came out from behind her. She was wearing a purple and black ski outfit with similar matching fuzzy hat and mittens. Only Sunako had pulled the hat over her eyes.

"You look good Noi," Oda said kissing her on the cheek.

"You look weird as usual." Kyohei said to Sunako poking her puffy jacket.

"I don't need your opinion." Sunako said. "The transport is in the garage. It shouldn't take too long to get to the ski lodge."

"Great!" Yuki said excitedly. "I haven't been skiing before!"

The group entered the garage and were surprised at what they saw. Most of them had expected a car they could squeeze into. What they got were three jet skis.

Sunako sat on one that had her name printed across it.

"Cool!" Kyohei said as he looked at all three. "I wanna drive!" He pushed Sunako back and sat on her jet ski.

"What are you doing?" She asked him angrily.

He pointed at Oda and Noi who were taking one jet ski together. Ranmaru was sitting on the other with a scared Yuki behind him.

"Okay fine, but I drive." Sunako huffed she pulled her hat down further. He was too bright and close to her again. She had promised Noi she would let her spend time with Oda. She guessed letting them ride together would be better. "I said I'd drive, move!"

Kyohei refused and put on the helmet shaking his head. "Just hold on I want to get there as soon as possible."

Sunako gritted her teeth, 'why does he have to be so childish?'

"No, I know where the ski lodge is. I have to lead so get off my jet ski! It's mine!" She pulled his arm. Kyohei stood up and let Sunako take the driver's seat. He secretly vowed on the way back he was going to have a go.

They finally set off the early afternoon sun was shining down. The jet skis were fun to drive and went faster than a car in the snowbound roads. Sunako cut across a field and the other's followed. She made some annoyed noises as she felt Kyohei hugging her shoulders. The large forest finally parted and the group were saw a large ski resort set out before them. Ranmaru's heart beat faster as he heard the unmistakable laugh of girls having fun. They stopped outside the large building and Ranmaru quickly disappeared towards the high pitched laughter.

"We've lost him already." Oda said shaking his head.

Yuki looked around, "I wonder if Machiko made it?"

"She's here with her parents, isn't she?" Oda said.

"Yeah I told her what the nearest ski lodge was and she got her parents to book it." Yuki said awkwardly.

"That's very smooth of you." Kyohei teased.

"It's just, Oda has Noi, I knew Ranmaru would find someone and Kyohei has Sunako." Yuki said blushing. "I just didn't want to be a third wheel."

"You would not be a third wheel," Kyohei said. "Don't leave me with Sunako!"

"I don't want to be left with him either!" Sunako snapped.

Noi patted her back. "It's okay Sunako, let's go get some skis."

"I'm actually wanting to go snowboarding," Sunako said following her friend.

Oda grabbed Kyohei from behind. "You know why we were able to come here don't you?"

"Why?" Kyohei grunted even though he knew the answer. He pushed the boy off him.

"Because Auntie wants this to be a romantic ski holiday."Oda whispered to him. "Yuki is going to meet his girlfriend, I'll be with Noi. You take Sunako home early and have a nice romantic meal with her by the log fire."

"WHAT!?"

"Go with Sunako on the slopes and go snowboarding with her." Oda said. "Just remember if you don't have a romantic dinner for two tonight, Auntie will want you to pay for our flights."

"I didn't agree to this and besides how is Auntie going to know I didn't have a romantic meal?"

"She has a few camera's around the house." Oda explained. "I got specific instructions before we left. She has a camera set up near the log fire and wants to see the pair of you eating together before 9 o' clock."

Kyohei turned blue. He did not like the sound of that. "Fine whatever," He turned and chased after Sunako and Noi. Oda trailed behind waving goodbye to Yuki and Machiko as she came to greet her boyfriend.

000

One hour later and at the top of the mountain a small black figure could be seen charging down the hill. It was quickly followed by a taller figure that had sparkles behind him. Sunako stared back, Kyohei had been trailing her the whole time. Even when she went on the more dangerous slopes. For someone that had never snowboarded before he was good. He had managed to keep up with her fast pace.

She balanced herself gracefully and took a jump. She flew in the air catching the board and spun round 180. She turned to see if Kyohei would do the same, he copied her entry and jumped spinning round 360. Sunako growled and jumped up on a log, grinding on the surface, eventually leaping off to catch the tip of the board and landing perfectly. Kyohei duplicated the rail move but added his own touch, balancing on the log faultlessly.

Sunako came to a halt and pulled her goggles off her head.

"Why are you following me?"

Kyohei stopped beside her. "No reason, I just wanted to see if I could keep up."

"What sort of excuse is that?" Sunako argued.

"It's because you're getting tired, isn't it?" Kyohei laughed.

Sunako's competitive nature took hold and she replaced her goggles over her eyes. "Fine, keep up to this!" She shot forward quickly and down a slope that had a sign saying 'snowboards only.' Kyohei continued laughing and went after the girl. Even though he had been trailing behind Sunako to think of an excuse to go home early he hadn't thought of one. He was having too much fun snowboarding.

The snowy path lead to a section specially made for snowboarders. It was a long half pipe for tricks. There was already a few people going up and down. Sunako took off, speeding up and leapt off the edge of the half pipe doing a somersault. The crowd that was watching the snowboarding clapped enthusiastically. Kyohei took the same route and jumped flipping backwards. He landed near Sunako who was making another attempt at a jump. This time she went upside down spinning 180 and catching the edge of her board. She landed effortlessly and swirled round to see if Kyohei could beat her. He did, he flipped backwards again, catching his board and took his foot out to do a kick. He touched down with a small wobble but he smirked at Sunako.

More people gathered round the trick area as the boy and girl competed against each other. Each trick was more daring and dangerous. It got gasps from the crowd and some people shrieked when they thought Kyohei was going to crash. He didn't, Sunako grabbed his arm and corrected him.

"Sunako wow!" Noi cried as she joined the crowd.

"What are they doing?" Oda sighed. "Kyohei come back here!"

"Is there a competition I didn't know about?" A snowboarding teenager asked.

"Only in those two's heads." Oda muttered.

"Hey Sunako, how about a rest huh?" Noi called out.

Sunako noticed the pair and went towards them. "I suppose."

Kyohei came as well, his brain still buzzing with how he could possibly convince the horror girl to have dinner alone with him in her house. She hardly ever ate with them and when she did she spurted blood when she just looked at them.

00

In the warmth of the lodge the group found a couch and sat down together sipping hot drinks. Noi was very happy, she'd spent most of the afternoon with Takenaga. Ranmaru was near the bar surrounded by the ladies he had attracted. Sunako sat beside Kyohei grasping her hot chocolate and not wanting to look around her. Oda looked at Kyohei and made motions with his eyebrows. Kyohei growled and downed the hot drink. He gasped in shock as it burnt his throat.

"Gee, that's me finished..." he choked. "I think I'll go home now. I need a rest."

"Okay bye." Sunako said handing the keys to Kyohei.

Kyohei looked at the jet ski keys, his eyes glimmered with possibilities. Ranmaru, Oda and Yuki surrounded Kyohei as he tried to escape.

"Remember, flight tickets..." Whispered Oda.

"A romantic dinner is the deal." Ranmaru butted in.

"How did you know about this?" Kyohei asked.

"I gave Auntie the idea." Ranmaru smiled. "Two people, dinner, log fire; there is only one true outcome to that sort of situation."

"Yeah, I get your head stuck in the fire." Kyohei growled.

"Listen, make sure Sunako goes back with you." Oda said in a hushed voice. "Even if there is no romance and it's just dinner this will save you from becoming a debt ridden youth."

"Why would I be a debt ridden youth?"

"Do you know how much six plane tickets to Hokkaido cost?" Oda questioned.

"Fine, fine..." Kyohei sighed defeated. "Say Sunako, can you drive me back I don't know the way."

"I thought you wanted a go on the jet ski." Sunako said her eyebrow raising.

"Um... well I don't want to get lost do I?" Kyohei laughed falsely, inside he was cursing. He really wanted a go on the jet ski. "I mean the scenery all looks the same, snow, trees and more snow."

"Okay, but don't hug me like last time." Sunako hissed.

"How are you suppose to ride two on a jet ski?"

The pair bickered on the way out and Noi looked curiously at Oda. "What's going on?"

"Just a set up for Sunako and Kyohei," Oda said. "That's pretty much how we got the flight tickets."

"I thought you said your landlady was treating us!"

"She is," Oda said "But only if those two have a nice romantic meal."

"How nice, we should go back late so not to disturb them." Noi sighed. She was the president of the Sunako x Kyohei club.

00

Outside Sunako put on her helmet and sat down on her jet ski. She didn't like how she was obviously being set up with the beautiful being. 'Why do they keep trying to put us together. It's not possible. We are too different.'

"C'mon let's see how fast this thing can go!" Kyohei yelled excitedly.

"It's pretty fast!" Sunako said. "You should hold on to the rails at the side."

Kyohei grabbed his seat and the pair sped off in a cloud of snow. The ski lodge became further behind and Kyohei struggled to keep hold. The side bars were not as secure as he would like. He grabbed hold of a firmer object, Sunako's waist. She squealed as the bright being touched her. Even with her thick jacket she could feel herself melting. She veered round a tree almost hitting it but unfortunately she didn't miss the large snow bank. The jet ski came to a sudden halt and they were thrown off. In the pure white snow a pool of blood emerged around Sunako. She looked like she'd hit her head.

Kyohei pulled her up right and opened the visor. A shot of more blood erupted from Sunako's nose and he was covered in red. He grunted unhappily, she wasn't hurt only her usual nose bleed.

"Don't scare me like that," He gasped and picked her up off the snow. He pulled the jet ski out of the pile of snow and checked for damage. It seemed fine, it had only stalled. He got on the jet ski and put Sunako behind him. She flopped over his body, the helmet still on but he could see her closed eyes. He started the engine and drove off carefully. He knew he wasn't far from the house and he was relieved when he saw the building appearing out of the forest.

He parked outside and lifted the girl up. He didn't want to take off her helmet in case she really had a head injury as that could make it worse. He unlocked the door and carried her in. He peered around to see if he could spot one of the hidden cameras. He couldn't see anything so he continued with carrying Sunako to her bed. He placed her down and poked her ribs.

"Hey!"

She turned her head mumbling.

"You can turn your head?" Kyohei asked. "Good then you don't need the helmet." He grabbed her helmet and pulled, this woke her up and she screamed at him.

"Get off me!"

"Is that what I get for saving your life is it?" Kyohei huffed. "Fine I'll let you freeze in the snow next time."

"It was your fault I told you not to touch me." Sunako shouted wiping the blood from her face.

"Okay fine, I'll leave you alone in your room."

"Good, I like being alone!"

The door slammed and Sunako was left in her empty room. All her belongings were in Tokyo. She shivered, it was also cold. She still had to put on the heating. She opened the door, not expecting to see Kyohei sitting down outside.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting, is that okay?" Kyohei snapped. "To be honest I didn't come home early because I was tired. There's been another deal."

"What?" Sunako snarled.

"Don't blow your head off it wasn't my idea, your Aunt made it with the others." Kyohei muttered. He was bad at lying and with Sunako he thought it better to tell her the truth. "Your Aunt is expecting us to sit down by the log fire and share a meal, that's all. Nothing to get your katana out for."

"I left it in Tokyo anyway." Sunako sighed. She had to expect that there was more to this trip than just a holiday. "Hiroshi-Kun, everyone are at home in Tokyo."

"I thought this was your home?"

Sunako sat beside him shaking her head. "Home is where your friends and family are, this place is empty."

"So is Tokyo your home now?" He smiled at Sunako, she made the mistake of looking at him while he spoke. She was instantly spurting a large nose bleed. She turned away quickly even though the damage was done.

"Tokyo is where my friends are, Hiroshi-Kun, Josephine and Akira-Kun."

"I see..." Kyohei rested his head and shivered. "It's cold in here."

"I was going to put the heating on." Sunako said.

"Could we have dinner next, I'm hungry." Kyohei said. "We could eat in the lounge, I promise if you do this I won't bug you for a week."

"A week...?" She said, it was tempting. "Okay I'll make dinner and we'll eat but that's it."

"Great!" Kyohei cried and moved in to kiss her cheek as thanks. Sunako blocked his advance.

"Just no touching!" She squealed. She stood up and ran quickly down the stairs.

Kyohei blew his hair from his eyes and shook his head. He didn't know why Sunako running from his friendly gestures upset him. He walked downstairs and looked at the clock. It was dark now and it had started snowing.

He sat down on the couch listening to the clanging of pans as Sunako prepared something. Kyohei tried to check for cameras but everything seemed like a normal lounge. Sunako came through carrying a small stove, she placed it down on the table near the fire and left without saying a word.

Kyohei stood up and decided to try and help by lighting the fire. The log fire was something he had never had to start before. He threw in a log and started pouring gas over it. He lit a match and threw it into the fireplace. The gas erupted into an instant flame and he yelled out jumping back.

"What are you doing?" Sunako shouted. She moved quickly and put the guard up, the flames now going up the chimney. "That was stupid, why did you put gas on the log?"

"Isn't that how you start a log fire?" Kyohei asked.

Sunako growled and bared her fangs. "No, dinner will be ready soon."

"That was quick even for you." Kyohei said.

"That's because you're helping cook." Sunako explained. She came back from the kitchen bringing a large pot and some ingredients. "We're having shabu shabu."

She brought another plate lined with thin beef steak along with two bowls of rice and a selection of vegetables.

Kyohei' drooled at the dishes. It wasn't as good as his favourite shrimp but beef was still high ranking. He picked up his chopsticks eager to start. Sunako sat opposite him and lighted the portable hob. The normally chibi girl turned into the taller woman and Kyohei tried to avoid staring at her. He didn't want another sudden nose bleed. The water in the large pot started to boil and Sunako picked up a thin piece of meat. She dipped it in the hot water and soaked the cooked meat in the sauce. Kyohei was quickly copying her and eating a larger amount.

The meal continued without any nose bleeds, screaming or hissing. Kyohei could say he was even enjoying himself. A bottle hidden beside his seat caught his eye and he read the label. 'Use this wine Kyohei!' He breathed air through his teeth and picked up the wine. He wanted a drink anyway.

"Here, for the cook." He poured wine into a glass and passed it to Sunako. She took the glass and averted her eyes. Kyohei went to pour himself a glass, sure that Sunako wouldn't be doing any pleasantries. To his surprise he felt the bottle taken out of his hand and Sunako poured his wine. She smiled faintly and went back to her seat.

Kyohei put the glass to his lips and smiled at Sunako. "Well, thank you for the meal." He added under his breath. "It's saved me a very large debt."

"It's unfair that you're put in these situations as well," Sunako said. "We both shouldn't be asked to do things we don't want to."

"I don't know if I knew this meal would be so nice I wouldn't mind too much." He stretched full and satisfied. He sipped his wine and sat up on the couch. Sunako stayed next to the table clearing the dishes. Kyohei went down beside her and stopped her. "How about you don't be a housewife just now. Leave the dishes, we can clear it up later."

Sunako screamed and tried to push him away. Kyohei covered her mouth and brought her onto the couch.

"Don't scream, your Auntie has spy cameras around here." He whispered. "Lets just pretend for now that I don't freak you out."

Sunako was going to say something about how he was wrong but the phone rang. She left to answer it and tried not to look back at the young boy that was putting more logs on the now calmer fire.

"Who is it?" Kyohei asked.

"It's Ranmaru, he wants to speak to you."

"Hello?"

"Ah, how is the romantic meal going?" Ranmaru said in a floaty voice.

"Fine, we're finished and probably going to watch TV or something."

"Oh no, that won't do." Ranmaru tutted. "Have a toast and sit near the fire, tell her how beautiful she is."

"Do I have to?"

"If you want you can move to the bedroom, we won't be able to come back tonight." Ranmaru said. "There's a snow storm that has started and we have to sleep at the hotel instead."

"How convenient." Kyohei said. "Look, do what you want but I don't have to do this bullshit anymore." He hung up the phone and pulled the cable out.

"Why did you do that?" Sunako said.

"They're not coming back tonight, Ranmaru was wanting me to do a few other things but..."

"... but you're not listening." Sunako finished his sentence.

"Exactly."

They sat in silence for a while not sure not to say to what to say to each other. It was only when Kyohei shivered a little that Sunako brought out a blanket.

"If you're cold, wrap up in the blanket."

Kyohei took the blanket and as Sunako sat down he threw it over both of them. She glared at him and he said nothing only reaching for the remote control. The TV was switched on and he flicked the channels till he found something they could watch.

"Hmm there's a movie..." Kyohei said. "How about this?"

"Seen it but it's good," Sunako answered. She was avoiding looking at him. She didn't like the fact they were under the same blanket but she had enough distance to feel like she wasn't going to melt. She had built up a small resistance over the time they'd spent together, she felt comfortable. 'Maybe the light isn't so bad after all.' Her eyes closed heavily, she was getting sleepy but she wanted to watch the movie. It was a horror and it got good at the end, just now it was the boring part. The teenagers had to whine and show what kind of characters they were. It just made Sunako want to see them get killed horribly, which was coming. She just had to stay awake.

Her head slumped and sleep finally took hold, her body flopped towards Kyohei and he was shocked at the sudden touch. Sunako looked like a dead body when she slept. He never heard her snore and he had to check to see if she was breathing. He pulled her upright and she still continued leaning against him. He could feel the softness of her curves and Kyohei was reminded again that this horror freak was nevertheless just a girl.

"Sunako, Sunako..." He sighed smiling the honest smile that he appeared to keep just for her.

"Kyohei..." She breathed in her sleep and her arm came round hugging him.

Kyohei sat ridged wondering if she was awake but Sunako made no reaction to his waving hand. She was honestly asleep. He turned his attention to the film and tried to ignore his fast heartbeat. 'This is only Sunako, she shouldn't make me react like this.' He lifted his arm and she fell on his chest and he wrapped his arm round her shoulder. The teenagers in the movie were starting to bug him, they were whining too much. 'Ugh, when is the killing going to start?' he wondered.

He yawned and rested his head against the couch. It was very comfortable and warm with Sunako hugging him like this. If he woke her or moved he knew she would return to normal, screaming and spraying blood from her nose. He didn't want that.

'What do I want?' He thought sleepily and his brain switched off as he fell asleep. His arm hugging Sunako closer. The pair asleep in each others arms for now looking like lovers but fate knew that in the morning things would return to normality. For now, the moment between the two was perfect and as the snow outside fell they kept each other warm.

000

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Oh gosh this was very long! It's something about one-shots I can never make it less than 4000 words even if I try. I would prefer if this was spit up into chapters but then I guess it wouldn't count as a one-shot. I wanted this story to read like a long chapter to the manga and well I kept getting ideas to add. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> AO3 Note: This is my first dabble on this site with this fan pairing. Recently I've become more frustrated with how the Wallflower manga is going and I haven't kept up with it at all. I still love this pairing and I have another much longer stories that I will be transferring over from ffnet.
> 
> Culture Note: Shabu shabu is a traditional Japanese meal cooked mainly in the winter. If you're interested in more info about it, go on google.


End file.
